The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet by using a consumable material (toner, for example) contained in a consumable material unit (toner container, for example) and also relates to a consumable material unit and a storage medium.
Some image forming apparatus uses a toner container that is provided with a built-in non-volatile memory. The non-volatile memory stores an identification code. When the toner container is replaced with a new one, the image forming apparatus determines whether or not the new toner container is a genuine product based on the identification code. On determining that the toner container is not a genuine product, the image forming apparatus displays a warning.